starting again
by ann.barrds
Summary: Townsville ya no es lo mismo, las puff s son leyendas. Los héroes de ahora pagaran por su pasado ¿será que puedan con todo? -a veces la realidad supera la ficción- los chicos debieron pensar antes de hacer ¿no creen? *primer fic*


**Todo tiene un comienzo.**

Townsville. Una ciudad prospera y con grandes sorpresas, esta hermosa ciudad tiene una historia grandiosa, los niños al escucharla sonríen, los adolescentes quisieran ser los protagonistas, los adultos se sienten orgullosos y los ancianos dicen que son la salvación...

Vaya basura, ahora... todas esas exclamaciones se olvidaron, se volvieron cosa del pasado

¿Hermosa ciudad no?

29 de octubre...

La noche se adueñó de Townsville, todos dormían pacíficamente y otros salían de sus trabajos, lo que cualquier humano cotidiano haría.

En el banco museo "sbonkgland" comenzó a sonar la alarma, el banco había sido robado. Las sirenas de la policía no tardaron en sonar, junto a ellos vinieron los 3 héroes de la ciudad. Los únicos, los Rowdy Ruff Boys; también conocidos como los ex – villanos que se convirtieron en héroes. Pero es una historia que se contara luego

Los vigilantes no tardaron en tratar de ver las cámaras para tener algo de lo sucedido, todas las cámaras fueron destruidas por lo visto, 1:39; hora actual. El vigilante Craig aviso que los ladrones están saliendo por la azotea

Sin esperar los Rowdy's solo se miraron y volaron dejando su estela de color respectivo. Los ladrones se tiraron de la azotea, cualquier humano hubiera dicho que murieron en el acto. Pero no, ellos siguieron corriendo hasta que los Rowdy's los encontraron

 **-¡Deténganse!-** grito brick, el líder y hermano mayor de los restantes héroes.

 **-¡déjenos en paz!-** contesto de la misma con una extraña voz, estaba distorsionada, igual parecía el líder de los tres ladrones

 **-¡no! ¡Hasta que nos den lo que no es suyo!-** el pelinegro estaba cabreado ¿cómo no? Si estaba en una grandiosa fiesta de pre-Halloween y sus compañeras estaban realmente provocativas, Butch, hermano de en medio y también segundo héroe era un caso perdido.

 **-¡MALDICION! ¡DEJEN DE PERDER TIEMPO CON NOSOTRAS!-** grito más fuerte uno de los ladrones, estaba harto. Llegaría a su casa y mandaría a la chingada sus compañeras. Solo quería descansar de todo su infierno. Los 3 ladrones aceleraron el paso, haciendo que los 3 lindos héroes los perdieran de vista

 **-¡oigan! ¡Acá**!-grito el tercer ladrón. Este doblo hacia un callejón, ella no lo sabía ya que ese callejón era muy ancho que lograba confundirse como una calle. Maldijo en el momento que entro.

 **-¡puta madre! ¡Nos trajiste a un maldito callejón sin salida!-** el segundo ladrón miro a su compañero menor, la mataría llegando

 **-¡perdón!-** dio unos pasos atrás y busco con la mirada a ver si esos tres estorbos para ellas, no venían atrás de ellas

 **-¿¡y crees que con un puto perdón nos sacaras de aquí!?-** el tercer ladrón estaba alterada.

 **-¡tú crees que yo sabía que era un maldito callejón!-** sí, ahora las dos se encontraban alterada y eso molestaba al líder, con paso decidido y algo peligroso se acercó a sus compañeros y les dio una cachetada

- **pero que...-** el ladrón 1 y el ladrón 2 murmuraron en el mismo tiempo

 **-¿¡se pueden comportar!? ¡Estamos huyendo de esos tarados, ustedes están discutiendo y el cualquier momento ellos pueden venir!-** exploto el líder de los dos

Los dos ladrones se quedaron quietos, ninguno iba a decir nada. En ese momento el líder se dio la vuelta para seguir escapando, lo que no espero es encontrar a los Rrb con una mirada seria y enojada. Ellos se fueron acercando a ellas con paso lento

Les había llevado la chingada, si, la chingada. Todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente. O eso es lo que pensaron aquellos ladrones…

 **((¡Explicación! va comenzar una pelea, por eso divido entre los verdes, rojos y azules. La pelea de los rojos y verdes son al mismo tiempo, la de los azules comienzan minutos después)).**

||verdes||

 **-¡¿pueden quedarse quietos?!-** grito butch en lo que se acercaba al segundo ladrón, en un movimiento rápido butch le agarro la muñeca y tiro al ladrón contra la pared, haciendo que los ladrones restantes se alarmaran

- **agh** -murmuro el segundo ladrón en lo que se retorcía del dolor, butch se había metido en un gran problema, pero muy grande. En menos de lo esperado este se paró y le lanzo una patada en los pies a butch, el cual este cayó por la falta de equilibrio

 **-¿¡qué te pasa pendejo de mierda?!-** grito butch con mucho enojo, como no si aquel estúpido ladrón se colocó arriba de él, en un momento a otro el ladrón comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos en la cara y uno que otro en el abdomen, era sorprendente que lo dejara sin aire. Esto era extraño tanto para butch y para sus hermanos, más que este ignoro el hecho que el ladrón no se rendía; aunque tuviera una complexión muy delgada para ser hombre

 **-¿¡que me pasa?! ¡Pregúntatelo tu puto de primera!-** siguió lanzando golpes, estaba herida. De su boca salía una línea de sangre, seguramente ya tendría moretones en su cuerpo y más en su hombro derecho, sus nudillos se encontraban llenos de sangre por los golpes que les lanzo y sin terminar de mencionar que su ropa se encontraba rasgada y un tacón de su zapato estaba roto

- **¡ya me cansaste!-** en menos de un minuto la agarro de las muñecas y la dejo al revés; el arriba y ella abajo **-¡ahora veras!-** le dio un puñetazo en la panza dejando al ladrón sin aire, lo agarro de su capa y la azoto en el suelo haciendo que su capa se callera dejando ver una melena color azabache, sin dudarlo lo agarro de sus pelos y comenzó a mover bruscamente su cabeza hasta marearlo y mancharlo con algo de sangre- **agh no aguantas nada-** murmuro con rabia y la agarro de los pies para después cargarlo como un costal de papas

||rojos||

Brick no dudo ni un segundo en aventarse hacia el líder de los ladrones, ya en el suelo le comenzó a tirar golpes en la cara para después alzar vuelo y tirarlo contra la pared, brick comenzó a respirar agitadamente tratando de calmarse un poco

 **-¿es todo lo que tienes?-** mascullo el líder tosiendo al final

Eso cabreo a brick, en él se formó una sonrisa retorcida el cual daba miedo. Brick agarro del cuello al ladrón, este expectante de ver que hacia no se movió; aparte de que comenzaba a tener un gran dolor de cabeza.

- **esto es lo que tengo imbécil** \- en eso sus ojos brillaron más rojos y lanzo sus rayos X, lo que no espero que el ladrón le diera una cachetada (cual le pareció extraño que su mano fuera pequeña y delgada) haciendo que los rayos solamente rosaran los hombros del líder

 **-¡ahh!-** gimió de dolor el ladrón por el rose de los rayos X, su hombro comenzó a sangrar un poco y el líder comenzaba a ver borroso.

- **agh, esto no es todo** -le alzo la cara con una mano, por un momento sintió un deja vù pero lo dejo pasar- **así que no pidas más...o mueres** -su tono de voz era frio y calculador, sin dudarlo agarro de la cintura al ladrón (cual también era muy pequeña) con solo una mano; el ladrón parecía un muñeco de trapo, comenzó a levitar un poco y después tomar pulso para volar muy rápido hacia el laboratorio.

||azules||

El último ladrón no dudo en correr al ver lo que pasaba con sus compañeras, boomer al notar aquella acción voló hacia su dirección y lo agarro de los pies para después tirarlo hacia el suelo, causando que este se agrietara, también el fuerte golpe causo que un tubo se callera y golpeara muy fuerte el abdomen del ladrón.

-¡ **aah!-** ese grito no sonó con la voz distorsionado que sus otros compañeros, sonó muy femenino; aunque ¿cómo no? Si boomer al tirarla causo que se rompiera su cambiador de voz

 **-¿Qué pedo?-** arqueo una ceja, juraría que escucho un grito de mujer. Sin dudarlo se agacho quedando frente a frente del ladrón o ladrona, para comprobar que era decidió tomar su mano, quitando el guante que traía su dueño, dejando ver una mano de mujer el cual parecía muy delicada- **eres mujer...**

Esta se quedó callada, boomer se alteró por aquel silencio así que decidió hacer una bola de energía y divisar su vestuario, este desabotono aquella capa que cubría todo de ellas. En eso visualizo una falda negra, una blusa negra manga larga y cuello de tortuga y un par de botas con tacón. Era una mujer...no, era una chica; por su complexión le cálculo de 15 a 17 años ¿pero cómo esta chica pudo crear el casi robo perfecto?

- **d-déjame...no me hagas nada** -mascullo con dificultad, de su boca salía un poco de sangre

- **puta madre, por qué coño no me di cuenta que eras una pinche chica** -con cuidado, boomer la agarro de la cintura y la cargo, después paso una mano a sus muslos para cargarla sin dañarla, esta comenzó a toser sangre y a cerrar un poco sus ojos **-¡no! ¡No! ¡No te desmayes! Carajo espera** -sin dudarlo voló hacia el laboratorio; a donde se dirigieron sus hermanos

Butch y brick que iban volando rápido hacia el laboratorio se sorprendieron a ver como su hermano menor; boomer. Los alcanzaba en llegar, estos supusieron que era algo malo haciendo que los dos aceleraran el vuelo.

En el laboratorio, todo estaba tranquilo. El profesor Utonio y ken ya se encontraban dormidos, todo inspiraba tranquilidad y que nada llegaría a despertar el sueño de unos de los mejores científicos de su país.

En un momento a otro boomer entro volando por la ventana, haciendo que esta se rompiera. A boomer le valió madres el romper la ventana, el profesor era rico y aparte solo tendría un regaño de él. Boomer sin dudarlo dejo a la chica en una camilla de una mini-cárcel que tenía el profesor, donde normalmente encerraban a los villanos con poderes para que después la policía se los llevaba.

- **oye, oye, no cierres los ojos** -rogo boomer para que la chica no se durmiera...o desmayara

- **coño boomer, por qué carajos traes a estos aquí** -entro brick dando una patada en la reja

- **¿no se dan cuenta?-** contesto el rubio sin mirarlos, ya que movía y le daba pequeñas cachetadas a la chica para que no se quedara inconsciente

-¿ **de qué mierda hablas?** -ahora fue butch que entro y tiro al ladrón, saliendo de esta un gemido de dolor

- **son chicas** -

 **-¿qué?-** brick tiro a su ladrón haciendo que también saliera un gemido de dolor

- **sí, tienen algo para que cambien su voz, revísenlas** -boomer levanto al segundo ladrón y la acomoda con cuidado en la camilla- **yo me di cuenta porque al parecer le rompí su modulador de voz, ella hablo, al ver que su voz no era de hombre decidí revisarla y me encontré que era mujer** -dijo en lo que le quitaba la capa a la segunda ladrona y les enseñaba el modulador

- **mierda, esta buena** -murmuro butch ganándose miradas reprobatorias de su hermano- **quítense** -camino hacia la chica y la reviso, traía ropa negra con verde. Vio su cabello y no dudo en tocarlo- **boomer, trae el botiquín**

 **-¿que?**

- **tráelo ahora carajo-** grito butch, y comenzó a checar a la ladrona ya que estaba saliendo mucha sangre de ella, boomer salió volando hacia el cuarto de emergencias; sí que el laboratorio había cambiado

Brick salió de su shock y agarro a la ladrona, la cargo y la puso en la camilla, comenzó a quitarle la capucha y checarla, se sorprendió a ver su largo cabello color naranja, por un momento pensó en ella pero descarto la idea ya que ellas habían muerto, por ahora tenía que concentrarse en las ladronas que tenían que salvar

Boomer regreso dejando su estela azul, le dio a cada de sus hermanos un botiquín. Sin pensarlo mucho boomer cargo a la chica estilo princesa y la llevo a un cuarto, no dejaría que sus hermanos la vieran desnuda...oh más butch ya que este era un calentón.

||azules||

Boomer la llevo al cuarto y la sentó, esta y apenas podía mantenerse consiente por el hecho que boomer casi la mata. Aunque le fue mejor en cierta forma que a sus compañeras

- **necesito que te quites la ropa** -hablo sin mirar a la chica, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando las cosas para curarla

- **no** -se notaba su dificultad de hablar, aparte ella prefería en cierta forma morir otra vez a que este la descubriera

- **hazlo, si no yo lo hare-**

- **no** -

Boomer soltó un bufido, era desesperante que no le hicieran caso; al fin al cabo él no era tolerante- **te lo dije** -dijo boomer con una voz algo ronca, este se volteó y le quito bien la capa, después la blusa, su falda y las mallas; dejándola en ropa interior cosa que noto que su cuerpo era realmente bueno, podría decir que sus pechos cabían en su mano, su cintura era realmente chiquita y esas piernas eran perfectas...pero que mal que no podía jugar con ella, ya que era una ladrona...

- **eres un monstruo-** mascullo la chica que se había cansado más por el simple hecho que había peleado para que no la despojara de sus prendas, no quería ayuda.

- **no eres la única que me lo ha dicho** -contesto boomer, este agarro una toalla con alcohol y comenzó a limpiar el cuello de la chica con cierto cuidado

- **agh** -

- **no chilles, y quítate esa mascara** -boomer seguía con el rostro serio y siguió con sus trabajo limpiándola, la chica se enojó un poco; él no podía obligarla

- **ya te dije que no** -chillo un poco más al sentir como el alcohol penetraba en su piel, en ese momento se comenzó a mover un poco por el dolor

- **eres fastidiosa** -gruño boomer ya irritado, pensó un poco si la molestaba... ¿Por qué no? Así la podría calmar. Después de pensarlos unos segundos se apuró a limpiar el cuerpo frágil y pálido de la chica lleno de sangre.

- **¡déjame en paz!-** la chica se seguía moviendo, era incomodo estar semi-desnuda enfrente de él y más en ese momento, boomer sonrió travieso y la empujo hacia la cama; sería un héroe pero no quita el hecho que fue un villano y en sus sangres corría la maldad en el

- **que** -fue lo único que soltó aquella rubia al sentir los labios de boomer en su cuello, unas manos masculinas acariciando su adolorida cintura- **d-déjame-** pidió desesperada, no quería que le hicieran daño otra vez

Boomer ignoro eso y siguió besando su pequeño cuello, causando que salieran gemidos de aquella rubia, esta intentaba alejar a boomer posando sus manos en su pecho; cosa que no funcionada ya que no tenía la fuerza suficiente, boomer siguió haciéndolo hasta que subió a su oreja y comenzó a lamerla y morderla

- **ahmm** -la chica gimió al sentir como boomer lamia y mordía su lóbulo, ella sabía muy bien que esto estaba mal, estaba enojada, quería pegarle al estúpido boomer, insultarlo, hacerle todo para que sufriera; pero otra parte de ella extrañaba cuando él era idiota y la abrazaba, daba besos inocentes y pocas veces ponía su faceta pervertida. Desgraciadamente esa parte de boomer murió al momento que ella se lo llevo consigo. No más boomer inocente y paciente

Solo estaba ese boomer travieso, grosero, castroso, pervertido, impaciente y ex villano que se esforzaba para ser un buen héroe.

- **p-para ahmm** \- siguió pidiendo la chica, boomer siguió mordiendo su cuello hasta lograrle un chupetón, sonrió para sí mismo y miro a la chica. No noto en que momento esta, se había quitado la mascara

- **no me digas que no te gusto-** murmuro en su cuello para después soplar un poco en este, haciendo que la rubia soltara un suspiro. Boomer no dudo en examinarla, así que se separó un poco y vio que tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza; el cual solo dejaba en vista sus pestañas largas, tenía unas cejas pobladas; eran hermosas ya que no eran tan oscuras ni tan claras… ella no necesitaría gran maquillaje para verse ¿linda?

La chica comenzó a respirar algo agitada y completamente sonrojada, no iba abrir sus ojos, ya la había visto lo suficiente. Si veía sus ojos tal vez revelaría su identidad; aunque boomer era muy tonto, se daría cuenta de que era ella. Boomer sonrió por ese acto y la agarro del mentón, su agarre fue suave

- **abre tus ojos** -exigió aun con su sonrisa, el, la miraba fijamente. Quería ver sus ojos.

- **no** -un murmuro salió de sus labios rosados e hinchados. Estaba segura que las chicas matarían a boomer, y de paso a sus hermanos.

Boomer frunció sus cejas, esta chica le decía no, en todo. Entonces poso sus dos manos un poco arriba de su mandíbula y le alzo la cara- **hazlo, no quieras hacer esto más difícil de lo que has hecho** \- su tono ya no era de burla o tranquilidad, si no serio, cosa que hizo estremecer a la chica.

La rubia tembló un poco y fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, dejando ver unos ojos azul claros, eran un azul hermoso, los dos se miraron fijamente, boomer fue relajando su rostro y aquella ojiazul veía detenidamente

Aquella chica no dudo ni un segundo y frunció el ceño, ella sintió una descarga en su cuerpo y estaba segura que sus ojos brillaron, en unos minutos hizo un movimiento dejando a boomer abajo algo sorprendido y ella arriba de él.

- **PAFS!-** fue un ruido seco que retumbo por toda la habitación

Boomer abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido. Unos segundos después la chica se sorprendió por su acto y llevo sus manos hacia su boca

- **oh…** -

Boomer a ver la expresión de la chica sonrió juguetón, el golpe si le había dolido, un poco sinceramente. Pero el mismo vio y sintió algo en ella, tenía que descubrir que era, tenía que ser rápido

Por algo no era el más rápido en TODO de los Rrb. Momentos después de un silencio boomer la agarro de la muñeca y se sentó

- **no digas nada preciosa, los días que estés aquí, voy a descubrir todo de ti** -susurro con una voz ronca y algo seria, el ya no era aquel niño risueño, era serio y travieso.

- **eres un estúpido con una cara bonita** -mascullo la rubia y soltó su agarre, para cambiarse demasiado rápido y salir del aquel cuarto, al salir comenzó a sentir mucho dolor en su cintura. Desgraciadamente ya no sanaría como antes, ahora tenía que esperar

En este momento ella agradecía conocer demasiado bien esta casa

En este momento el agradecía a ver visto que eran chicas, ahora tendría un juguete muy tentador

|| Rojos y Verdes ||

Brick checo el pulso de aquella "ladrona", tan siquiera aún seguía con vida. Después de eso comenzó a checar a donde le propino los golpes en su pelea de atraparlas, el mismo se seguía preguntando, ¿Cómo diablos le hicieron para que robaran con una facilidad las cosas?, bueno, capaz eran ladronas con experiencia que pisaron en una ciudad equivocada. Aunque, algo no le gustaba, esas chicas tenían algo. Lo podía sentir, terminando de checar a las dos "mujeres" iría a despertar al profesor para comentarle lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

- **q-quita tus manos** -murmuro la chica de cabello naranja

- **no, estas mal, si no te curo te podrías morir desangrada** -en eso, sin mucho esfuerzo. Brick le quito su blusa y checo sus heridas, sus ojos se atrajeron por sus clavículas; ahí le había lanzado su rayo X lastimándola haciendo que se manchara cada vez más de sangre

Sin rodeos, brick agarro el alcohol y lo puso en un algodón para después desinfectar la herida

 **-¡AHH!-** chillo la chica.

- **B-Bloss** -murmuro con demasiada dificultad su otra acompañante,

- **cállate, estas a punto de morirte, no puedes hablar** -regaño el ojiverde y comenzó a vendarle la cabeza. A butch no se le era difícil hacer eso, el profesor les dio clase, a los tres. Tal vez le daba vergüenza comentar eso pero cuando demostraba su aprendizaje, dentro de él se sentía orgulloso- **necesito que aguantes esto-** sin más, butch le puso un palo en la boca a la chica de cabello corto, para pasar sus manos hacia su tobillo, que se encontraba doblado. Lo agarro con algo de fuerza.

Brick vio de reojo a aquellos pelinegros y le dio pena ver aquella chica con lágrimas de dolor y apretando aquel palo con su boca, tratando de no gritar. En unos segundos butch movió el tobillo de la chica componiéndolo

 **-¡AHHH!** -grito demasiado fuerte y lágrimas corriendo de su rostro. Como detestaba ser un humano normal.

Ese grito fue suficiente para que el profesor se levantara de golpe y corriera hacia el lugar que provino el grito. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver la escena

 **-¿pero qué paso aquí?-** hablo el profesor con los ojos bien abiertos por aquella sorpresa que estaba viendo

 **-Padre, déjese de preguntas y ayúdenos con estas chicas** -lo miro seriamente brick

El profesor a ver a la chica de cabello corto se sintió extraño, la examino bien y vio que su hijo hizo un buen trabajo, solo le puso anestesia a aquella chica para que no sintiera dolor y descansara, dio un gran suspiro y se acercó a la pelirroja de cabello realmente largo.

La examino y supo que esta chica estaba demasiado mal, dio otro gran suspiro y comenzó a curar, checar bien aquella pelirroja, se mantuvo callado en todo ese rato. Después les preguntaría a sus hijos con demasiados detalles sobre lo sucedido

¿Por qué sus hijos tenían que ser bruscos a veces? ¿Dónde estaba boomer? Y la pregunta más importante que rondaba por su cabeza era ¿Por qué esas chicas se les hacían conocidas? Todas esas preguntas serian respondidas con el tiempo y de eso estaba seguro.

Termino de ponerle anestesia a la pelirroja para que después esta cayera dormida, le dedico una última mirada a sus hijos y aquellas extrañas para después regresar algo cansado a la cama, a lado de su perro que le avisaba de la actividad de su hijo biológico y menor, tal vez no dormiría mucho por el hecho que eran las 3:57 pero tenía que aprovechar lo poco que tenía.

…

4:03

La rubia llego a donde estaban sus compañeras y los dos rowdys mayores, tal vez no había sido curada del todo porque boomer no hizo lo que tendría que hacer pero si se mantenía quieta y calmada estaba segura que sanaría en toda la noche…aunque eso le costara mucho.

La rubia camino lentamente hasta las chicas el cual sus compañeras se encontraban vendadas y dormidas

 **-¿A dónde está mi hermano?-** demando una voz fuerte y ronca, la chica se asustó por eso. Aun no se acostumbraba mucho

 **-¿Qué les hicieron a mis compañeras?-** la chica se volteó a ver esos ojos rojos que demostraban la maldad, tal vez nadie veía eso pero ellas 3 sabían que no habían cambiado mucho. Ellos nunca quisieron ser héroes y solo lo hicieron una temporada por ellas, pero nunca fue por gusto y nunca lo será.

- **contesta primero mi pregunta-** esta vez la voz de brick sonaba enojada, como esa chiquilla se atrevía a evitar su pregunta

La rubia soltó un suspiro- **no sé, yo salí antes…** \- fue lo único que salió de la boca de la única chica consiente

Brick no tenia de otra y dio un suspiro largo.

- **las dormimos ya que no iban aguantar el dolor, pero hazme un favor y levántalas, las llevaremos a un cuarto…-**

La rubia arqueo su ceja, nunca iba a entender a los chicos y eso era obvio-okey-solo pronuncio eso para acercarse a las chicas y moverlas despacio y susurrar algo en su oído, en eso las chicas despertaron y comenzaron a ver bien todo el cuarto a donde se encontraban, ellas estaban muy confundidas y se notaban en su cara

- **si ya dejaron de inspeccionar todo, las llevaremos a donde dormirán** \- hablo butch, que por fin había hablado

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, la de ojos verdes tenía el ceño fruncido, la de cabello pelirrojo (anaranjado más que nada) los miraba seria con esos ojos negros y la rubia solo miraba preocupada a sus compañeras.

Brick bufo por las expresiones de aquellas chicas, este comenzaba a hártale las chicas. Las vio otra vez y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Butch solo vio a las chicas y ladeo su cabeza a dirección de brick, su rostro era serio.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar atrás de brick con una distancia prudente. Butch comenzó a caminar atrás de ellas vigilándolas por si hacían algo, cosa que dudaba ya que están lastimadas (pero aun así no las ayudaría), butch seguía caminando hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro; era boomer que le sonreía con una sonrisa traviesa. No tenía idea de lo que pensaba su hermano pero quizás iba a ser divertido.

Los adolescentes siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta de color roja con un corazón, brick abrió la puerta y miro seriamente a las chicas

- **este es su cuarto, si intentan escapar las atraparemos y esta vez las volveremos atrapar y sin piedad** \- advirtió con una voz ronca y seria, brick

- **nosotras no escaparemos pero será mejor que se larguen y nos dejen, no quiero escuchar tu mugrosa voz** \- contraataco la pelirroja mirando intensamente al líder de los rowdys

Brick sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y los ignoro para después darse la vuelta y meterse a su cuarto, cosa que sus hermanos imitaron, dejando solas a las chicas

Las chicas entraron al cuarto y la de cabello corto cerró la puerta detrás de si en lo que la rubia prendió la luz del cuarto.

Todo estaba intacto, como lo dejaron hace 3 años…

Las tres se voltearon a ver, con una sonrisa enorme. Ahora si se sentían humanas.

Después de sonreírse no tardaron en agarrar su objeto preciado de cada quien, la rubia se lanzó por su peluche

- **OCTI**!-la rubia lo abrazo con la poca fuerza que tenía, extrañaba a su peluche

- **miyako con cuidado** -sonrió maternalmente la pelirroja que se quitaba sus lentes de contactos dejando ver sus ojos rosas brillantes

- **déjala momoko, todas tenemos lo que queremos** -hablo la morena con una sonrisa en su boca, tenía a su sabana ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- **Kaoru, solo ustedes dos las tiene…yo no encuentro mi listón** \- soltó un suspiro la nombrada momoko- **no dudo que él lo tenga**

- **no te preocupes momo, después iremos por el…será mejor descansar por primera vez en años…mañana seguiremos** -animo miyako

Momoko soltó un suspiro y camino hacia la cama- **con estas ropas serán incomodo pero…es mejor que nada** -sonrió un poco y se acostó en medio, miyako se acomodó en la izquierda y Kaoru en la derecha

Cerraron sus ojos para dormir y para acorrucarse en los brazos de momoko que con gusto la pelirroja acepto. Todo era tranquilo por un rato…


End file.
